Décembre
by Hiveen
Summary: Sous un ciel cendré d'hiver, une goutte carminée d'amour et de passion s'écrasa sur le teint porcelaine du tapis de neige de décembre. Elle y resta gravée pour l'éternité et malgré la chaleur de cet amour, la neige ne fondit jamais pour eux (Raphael/OC) [univers 2k14]
1. Prologue

**_A/N_** _: Bonjour. Comme vous le savez toutes et tous, je suis une véritable mordue de Raphael. Voilà, c'est dit. J'adore Raphael, je trouve que c'est un personnage extrêmement riche et il me fascine. Vous comprendrez donc dans quel état je me suis mise lorsque j'ai vu l'épisode 2 de la saison 4 de la série de 2012 (pour ceux qui l'ont vue). Bref, ça m'a révoltée. D'un côté, j'étais heureuse pour lui, mais bon...triste et mélancolique quand même. Dans ma tête, Raphael m'appartient. Voilà pourquoi j'ai voulu écrire une histoire d'amour entre Raphael et un OC humaine pour compenser mon chagrin. Donc non, vous ne rêvez pas : **Hiveen a bien fichu un OC dans son histoire**. Jusqu'à il y a encore quelques minutes, je comptais faire un OS, mais je pense que j'ai assez de matière pour écrire une mini-fiction potable. Du coup, j'ai pensé à vous révéler le début qui se détachait assez de l'histoire et que je trouvais pas mal en tant que prologue. Ça fait au moins un mois que je bosse intérieurement sur cette histoire…en espérant que cette première entrée en matière romantique ne soit pas une catastrophe et que ça vous plaira…_

 _Hors sujet, mais vous avez vu vous aussi la bande annonce du film de 2016 ? Vous l'aimez bien ? Je ne vous cache pas que je trouve le nouveau look de Raphael complètement badass et sexy….je comptais faire le Raphael de la série de 2012 dans cette histoire, mais maintenant, j'ai bien envie de décrire sa version de 2016, vous en pensez quoi ?_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _(J'ai jamais fait un A/N aussi long mais j'avais besoin de m'exprimer, excusez-moi… !)_

 ** _Personnages_** _: Raphael, OC_

 ** _Inspirations_** _: Fire In My Heart – Simple Plan | Let it Go/Let her Go – Sam Tsui | Love Me Like You Do – Ellie Goulding | Sortilège (2011)_

 ** _Résumé_** _: Sous un ciel cendré d'hiver, une goutte carminée d'amour et de passion s'écrasa sur le teint porcelaine du tapis de neige de décembre. Elle y resta gravée pour l'éternité et malgré la chaleur de cet amour, la neige ne fondit jamais pour eux._

 ** _Rappel_** _: les TMNT ne m'appartiennent pas –_ _t_ _ous les droits sont réservés à leurs créateurs_

* * *

 **Décembre**

* * *

 _« Son sourire avait fait battre son cœur et à lui seul, il pouvait illuminer la ville entière. »_

Les racines de la colère incandescente de Raphael et de ses éternelles insécurités avaient toujours été sans réponses, mais son extrême sentiment de solitude en était certainement la graine. Au fil des années, Raphael s'était accaparé les enseignements essentiels de son Maître bien plus qu'aucun autre de ses frères, et il en avait tiré son propre enseignement : celui de croire en un monde cruel et pervers qui l'aurait exclusivement traité comme un animal ou un objet scientifique. Le genre humain était égoïste, et même si Raphael s'était toujours montré curieux envers eux, il avait appris à se méfier et à demeurer tapis dans l'ombre des rues. Malgré tout, le jeune mutant impétueux se surprenait à éprouver une certaine pitié pour les humains qui baignaient certainement autant que lui dans la misère, ainsi avait-il décidé de se battre pour un univers qui le rejetait. Une carapace d'insensibilité et d'indifférence s'était purement forgée autour de lui, et l'isolait dans un cocon dont lui seul connaissait les secrets. La colère qui le consumait vif était en réalité nourrie par sa frustration, et Raphael était intimement persuadé de ne jamais parvenir à panser ses brûlures. Il n'avait jamais osé espérer que l'amour aurait pu être à la fois le remède à ses blessures et la drogue nécessaire à sa survie.


	2. Chapter 1

**_A/N_** _: bonjour à tous, je suis vraiment ravie de vous retrouver pour cette mini-fic. Franchement, je me suis régalée à écrire ce chapitre et j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'il vous plaira et que je réussirai à vous faire tomber amoureuses de Raphael autant que je le suis. Pour vous situer, je tenais à vous dire que j'ai choisi d'utiliser le Raphael de la version 2014-2016 comme vous me l'avez conseillé :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _Rappel_** _: les TMNT ne m'appartiennent pas –_ _tous les droits sont réservés à leurs créateurs_

* * *

Il pensait son cœur de pierres, mais lors de cette nuit fraîche de septembre, son cœur avait tambouriné comme jamais auparavant. Il avait senti son sang pulser méchamment dans chaque parcelle de son corps, et ses yeux brillants s'étaient épris par la beauté de cette jeune humaine. Sa longue chevelure cuivrée tressée en épi sur le côté était sublimement coiffée d'un bonnet en laine couleur crème, contrastant merveilleusement avec son teint porcelaine. Une boisson chaude à la main, elle avançait tranquillement dans le froid de la nuit, chaudement vêtue d'un trench-coat couleur chocolat par dessus ses collants noirs. Seule et silencieuse, ses pas semblaient néanmoins cadencés par la musique qu'elle écoutait. Les joues chaudes et les yeux réduits à deux fentes dans l'obscurité de la nuit, Raphael n'était pas parvenu à détacher son regard de son corps menu. Elle paraissait fragile mais pourtant si forte à la fois que c'en fut déconcertant pour le jeune mutant. Ainsi l'avait-il suivie jusqu'à chez elle, vivant à l'ombre de ses pas.

Elle avait piqué sa curiosité au vif et le charme qu'elle exerçait sur lui, malgré elle, était délicieusement irréversible. Elle l'intoxiquait. Raphael ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était enchaîné à cette humaine, mais il prenait insensiblement conscience de la puissance de ce lien. Chaque soir, malgré lui, il se plaisait à trôner sur le toit voisin au sien, dans l'ombre de la nuit, alors qu'elle était paisiblement allongée sur sa balancelle. Dès lors que les étoiles étincelaient de mille feux, Raphael était présent pour guetter et protéger le joli minois fatigué de la demoiselle, dont les yeux luisaient sous le ciel bleu marine. Son regard était magnifique et ce, même si des cernes l'assombrissaient parfois. Aux yeux de Raphael, rien n'aurait jamais pu éteindre ses éclatants iris verts, lesquels avaient le pouvoir d'embraser son cœur. Raphael devenait dangereusement ivre de ce manège qui dura un peu plus de deux mois. Puis, l'automne s'installa tranquillement, peignant les rues de ses couleurs si chaudes : les feuilles des arbres brunissaient au fil des semaines, puis tombaient dans leur dernière danse sur les trottoirs.

Un soir de novembre, la belle inconnue s'assoupit pour la première fois sur sa balancelle, confortablement nichée sous un plaid d'un blanc cassé mais somptueux, lequel contrastait excellemment avec sa chevelure cuivrée, délicieusement décoiffée. Lorsque Raphael arriva sur le toit voisin pour veiller sur elle, comme il avait coutume de le faire chaque soir après le coucher du soleil, il fut éberlué de la voir les yeux clos, bercée sous les étoiles, mais tremblante comme les feuilles mortes des arbres. Pris d'un terrible pincement au cœur en la voyant trembler de froid, Raphael hésita un moment, puis, curieux, il escalada avec souplesse la façade de son immeuble, s'approchant de l'objet de ses désirs avec une prudence extrême. Rassuré de la savoir endormie, bien que regrettant amèrement de ne pas avoir pris le temps de se camoufler, il avança craintivement d'elle, sans oser la lâcher de ses yeux brûlants. Sa beauté naturelle l'époustouflait et faisait agréablement battre son cœur, mais elle n'était qu'un rêve inaccessible à ses yeux et Raphael en était pleinement conscient. Les mains moites – bien que gelées par le froid – et le cœur cognant contre les plaques pectorales de son plastron en kératine, il la dévorait de son regard intense, la trouvant encore plus belle et désirable de près.

À peine une cinquantaine de centimètres les séparaient, et Raphael semblait ne pas réaliser la puissance de l'attraction qu'elle exerçait sur lui. Bien qu'envoûté et littéralement sous le charme, il ne parvenait ni à admettre, ni à tolérer ses sentiments les plus intimes auxquels il se sentait éperdument soumis : il méprisait ce sentiment désagréable qui le rendait faible et vulnérable, et il haïssait la beauté de cette jeune humaine qui agissait sur lui comme une drogue à laquelle il était intoxiqué.

Attiré vers elle comme un aimant, il s'approcha au rythme des battements de son cœur en la brûlant du regard, puis il vérifia que la fenêtre qui séparait le toit de sa chambre fût bien verrouillée, avant de se glisser derrière la balancelle à pas de loup. Accroupi derrière elle, ses yeux brillaient de curiosité à l'égard de cette humaine qu'il trouvait redoutable, alors qu'il l'observait profondément derrière les barreaux froids de la balancelle, le regard luisant au clair de lune. Jamais il ne s'était approché aussi près d'un être humain et cette proximité le fascinait autant qu'elle le déconcertait. Il ne parvenait pas à décoder les sentiments qui faisaient battre son cœur aussi douloureusement, mais ils étaient d'une pureté sans égal. Animé par ses envies, sans la lâcher de son regard perçant et brûlant, il se redressa avec prudence et prestance, puis il se pencha par-dessus la balancelle pour empoigner son doux plaid de ses trois doigts tremblants. Son regard brillait de mille feux et, priant intérieurement pour ne pas la réveiller, il tira le plaid le long de son corps avec une tendresse infinie jusqu'à recouvrir son épaule mi-nue. Son cœur s'affola lorsqu'elle soupira dans son sommeil et, pris de sueurs froides, il se réfugia craintivement derrière le dossier métallique de la balancelle, en position fœtale. Les yeux bas et plissés, il pinça fébrilement ses lèvres en jetant des regards curieux mais incroyablement méfiants vers elle. Terriblement soulagé ne plus lire aucune forme de froid ou de mal-être sur son visage endormi, il autorisa un imperceptible sourire à étirer le coin de ses lèvres sèches et balafrées.

Pour la première fois, il réalisa la folie réelle de ses actes : il tournait autour d'elle comme un lion – enragé et affamé à la fois – depuis presque deux mois, et il se trouvait effroyablement ridicule ; pourtant, il se surprenait à beaucoup aimer ce jeu dangereux. Ses sentiments lui paraissaient complexes et indéchiffrables, mais ce soir-là, même sans les comprendre, il accepta de se soumettre à eux le temps de quelques minutes. De cette manière, il profita que la peau froide et blafarde de la belle endormie fût anesthésiée par le vent hivernal pour caresser sa joue du bout de son index chevrotant et incertain. Bouleversé et étourdi par ce contact charnel qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'expérimenter autrefois, il écarquilla ses yeux émeraude en tâtonnant rêveusement et curieusement sa joue douce et fraîche, néanmoins agréablement gorgée de chaleur humaine. Désarmé, ses joues s'enflammèrent alors qu'il la dévorait inlassablement de ses yeux luisants, la caressant du bout de ses doigts gelés avec convoitise.

Après une tendre et langoureuse caresse qu'il dévia de sa joue jusque dans la douceur de sa chevelure emmêlée, il retira vivement sa main lorsqu'il aperçut ses paupières trembler. Sans réfléchir, effaré à l'idée qu'elle eût pu le voir, il s'échappa pour s'évanouir dans la nuit. Maudissant sa précipitation et ses allures pataudes, il éprouva une vive culpabilité, se sentant terriblement idiot : elle était si belle et lui, si hideux. Il ne méritait pas d'avoir osé poser son regard sur elle, persuadé d'avoir violé sa plus tendre intimité par ces regards et ses caresses. Se hâtant de se réfugier sous une plaque d'égout, il se sentit soudain misérable, honteux et monstrueux.

Brusquement arrachée à sa rêverie, la jeune humaine se redressa vivement en agrippant fiévreusement sa joue, les lèvres entrouvertes et sèches. Une magnifique grimace crispa son visage et elle enroula son plaid autour d'elle pour se réchauffer, sans comprendre la raison de ce réveil si soudain qui la laissa perplexe.


	3. Chapter 2

**_A/N_** ** _:_** _je suis contente de vous retrouver pour ce deuxième chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. J'ai légèrement modifié la fin du premier chapitre, je vous invite à jeter un œil. Bonne lecture :)_

 ** _Rappel_** _: les TMNT ne m'appartiennent pas –_ _t_ _ous les droits sont réservés à leurs créateurs_

 ** _avis aux lecteurs cachés, fantômes et anonymes_** ** _:_**

 ** _vous pouvez me laisser une petite review, ça me ferait super plaisir de vous connaître vous, ainsi que votre avis :)_**

* * *

La souplesse de sa chevelure cuivrée et la douceur de sa peau laiteuse avaient renversé son cœur. Il ne s'était jamais autant approché d'une humaine auparavant et pourtant, malgré la honte et le malaise qu'il avait pu ressentir, il avait adoré la dangerosité de cet instant délicieux. Son audace lui avait permis de s'enchaîner à elle d'une toute autre façon, et d'apprécier les détails de sa beauté avec une fascination hors normes, depuis ses fossettes – ou encore la courbe de son nez – jusqu'à son odeur envoûtante et naturellement parfumée. Aucun détail n'avait échappé à Raphael qui était irrévocablement tombé sous son charme. Néanmoins, malgré son euphorie et ses ardeurs soudaines, ayant brûlé d'envie de la revoir dès la seconde où il l'avait quittée, il s'était intérieurement promis de camoufler son apparence lors de ses prochaines veillées. Dans sa précipitation pour la protéger du froid presque hivernal, il s'était dangereusement exposé à elle, et il ne voulait plus courir un tel risque : sa nature et son apparence devaient demeurer secrètes et inconnues aux yeux de sa protégée.

Les yeux réduits à deux fentes, Raphael arrangeait consciencieusement les bandages sur ses mains tremblantes et gercées par le froid, veillant secrètement sur sa belle inconnue qui traversait la rue, une vingtaine de mètres plus loin. Le visage renfrogné dans son écharpe, et les yeux bas derrière les sombres verres de ses lunettes, il fourra ses mains dans les poches chaudes de son large trench-coat basané, calquant ses pas de loup sur ceux de la jeune humaine. Ainsi camouflé, il ne craignait plus son regard qui valait, à ses yeux, tout l'or du monde. Cet accoutrement – qu'il trouvait effroyablement ridicule – le rendait un temps soit peu humain, et le protégeait aisément d'un quelconque jugement de sa belle. Il adorait la voir de dos, et, les joues brunies par le froid et l'émotion, il se plaisait à admirer sa silhouette et sa démarche qui la mettait bien plus en valeur que dans ses souvenirs. Sa longue et abondante chevelure cuivrée – dont quelques mèches ondulaient finement – était sublimement coiffée de son éternel bonnet couleur crème, lequel laissait entrevoir sa frange : Raphael rêvait de pouvoir à nouveau flatter ses cheveux entre ses doigts rugueux. Cette humaine était redoutablement fascinante. Elle n'avait pas quitté sa balancelle le soir depuis un bon moment, mais il avait bien remarqué qu'elle aimait sortir seule, de temps à autres, simplement pour respirer l'air frais, une boisson chaude à la main. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres balafrées à ces pensées, et il ne put s'empêcher de croire qu'elle partageait ses envies de respirer l'air frais de la nuit.

Brusquement arraché à sa rêverie par les titubations inattendues et incohérentes de sa protégée, les battements de son cœur se firent soudain bruyants et très douloureux. La chute de sa boisson chaude fut fracassante aux oreilles du mutant, et, décontenancé, sa gorge se noua péniblement. Les lèvres entrouvertes sous son écharpe, il la regarda chanceler avec impuissance, puis, dans un élan comparable à celui de l'instinct de survie, il s'élança maladroitement vers elle, oubliant momentanément ses craintes et ses incertitudes, simplement animé sa panique. La devinant fragile comme du verre, il était épouvanté à l'idée de l'imaginer s'écrouler sur le goudron rugueux et se blesser ; ainsi, il glissa rapidement une main sur sa nuque et fit courir l'autre sur son ventre jusqu'à maintenir fermement sa fine taille pour recueillir son corps inanimé entre ses bras musclés et protecteurs.

Intérieurement bouleversé par la légèreté de son corps entre ses mains moites et tremblantes, il resta de glace, pris de sueurs froides en sentant la chaleur de cette humaine l'envahir et lui monter peu à peu à la tête, telle une addiction. Le souffle court et chaud, ses pommettes brunissaient sous la puissance des émotions qui l'assaillirent, et il perdit son regard émeraude et étincelant sur le visage blafard de sa protégée – lequel était joliment parsemé de quelques tâches de rousseurs – avant de poser sa main couverte de bandages sur son front brillant de sueur : les lèvres entrouvertes, roses bien que gercées, elle se tortillait lourdement entre ses bras, clairement faible et étourdie par sa perte de connaissance. Profitant de sa vulnérabilité, croyant à un rêve éveillé et ne désirant pas laisser passer cette chance unique de vivre un instant privilégié avec elle, Raphael se redressa pour la porter entre ses bras musclés, telle une princesse, une main autour de son épaule et l'autre sous ses cuisses. Sans demander son reste, il échappa subrepticement au regard des passants et fondit dans l'obscurité d'une ruelle, emportant avec lui l'objet de ses désirs, et laissant derrière eux le chocolat chaud renversé de la demoiselle, lequel imbibait conséquemment le goudron sale et noir.

* * *

Sa somnolence fut courte et, encore étourdie par sa perte momentanée de connaissance, la jeune humaine soupira confusément en se redressant maladroitement sur sa balancelle, les yeux mi-clos. Reprenant insensiblement ses esprits, elle passa sa main froide et engourdie dans ses longues mèches cuivrées en frottant son front douloureux.

 _Deux bras chauds l'avaient enveloppée et un corps terriblement musclé l'avait raccompagnée chez elle, la portant comme une pierre précieuse menacée de se briser en miettes._

Le cœur battant, soudain terrorisée à ces souvenirs, elle cligna rapidement ses yeux d'un vert profond, réalisant insensiblement qu'une main bandée – comme pour dissimuler une blessure – était posée non loin d'elle, sur le rebord de sa balancelle. Terrifiée, son cœur s'emballa alors que sa bouche se déforma méchamment, prête à hurler. Elle n'en eut néanmoins pas le temps, et elle plissa douloureusement ses paupières lorsque la main inconnue se plaqua contre ses lèvres sèches. Une deuxième main bandée se glissa furtivement sur la moiteur de sa nuque pour la maintenir fermement et avec force, comme pour la menacer de la lui briser. Sa gorge se noua virulemment en se sentant ainsi prisonnière entre ces mains puissantes, et elle étouffa un sanglot, sans oser rouvrir les yeux.

* * *

Raphael ne connaissait rien de cette jeune humaine, mais il était entièrement livré à elle et au moindre de ses désirs. Agenouillé auprès d'elle, ses yeux émeraude réduits à deux fentes pétillaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit alors qu'il la dévorait inlassablement de son regard perçant et intense. Ses cheveux cuivrés étaient exquisément emmêlés et lorsqu'elle glissa ses doigts entre ses mèches, son cœur s'enflamma. Pris d'une panique folle en la voyant reprendre insensiblement conscience, il emprisonna son visage entre ses mains tremblantes, lui intimant ainsi explicitement le silence, avant de lui laisser la moindre chance de hurler. Ses lèvres tremblaient méchamment sous son écharpe qui semblait l'étouffer et, très craintif, il se contenta de la regarder avec intensité derrière les sombres verres de ses lunettes préférées, camouflé comme un brigand. Le contact de ses lèvres roses, pulpeuses et gercées contre sa main bandée le désempara, et il ferma légèrement ses yeux pour savourer ce contact charnel qui lui était divin. Néanmoins, les sanglots naissants de sa protégée compressèrent hargneusement son cœur, et il rouvrit ses yeux pour l'admirer de tout son être, accablé à l'idée de représenter une source de peur. Les lèvres serrées sous son écharpe dont la laine aspirait son souffle brûlant, lisant clairement dans ses yeux la méfiance et l'incrédulité la plus totale, il laissa échapper un soupir mêlé à un grognement, avant de murmurer tout bas dans une tentative éperdue de consolation, sans réellement réfléchir à ses mots que lui dicta son cœur.

-« N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous veux aucun mal »


	4. Chapter 3

**_A/N_** **** _: pardonnez-moi de cette attente impardonnable. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même car enfin, je vous offre la rencontre entre Raphael et sa belle inconnue. Bonne lecture !_

 ** _Rappel_** _: les TMNT ne m'appartiennent pas –_ _tous les droits sont réservés à leurs créateurs_

* * *

Éperdument emprisonnée entre ces deux mains boursouflées et maladroitement bandées – comme pour dissimuler des blessures – la jeune humaine étouffa un sanglot qui noua virulemment sa gorge. Les yeux douloureusement plissés et clos, son souffle accéléra bruyamment dans des gémissements de terreur alors qu'elle s'agrippa à la main qui bloquait sa respiration et scellait ses lèvres sèches, prise de panique en sentant la deuxième main de son assaillant presser sa nuque comme pour l'étrangler. Des larmes d'effroi et de désespoir roulaient le long de ses joues roses, alors que, terrifiée, elle priait silencieusement les étoiles pour ne pas mourir ce soir.

-« N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous veux aucun mal »

Ces mots doux et rassurants emballèrent le cœur de la jeune femme et, encouragée par la consonance mielleuse et éraillée de cette voix inconnue et virile, elle battit prudemment ses paupières collées, évacuant des larmes supplémentaires au passage. Cette voix étrangement charmante était délicieusement suave, et la jeune femme y avait décelé de la sincérité à l'état pur. La vue brouillée, elle laissa des perles salées couler le long de ses joues en reniflant au rythme de ses sanglots plaintifs qui secouaient convulsivement sa cage thoracique, alors que son regard embrumé et craintif se posa sur la silhouette proéminente de son geôlier déguisé et si chaudement vêtu. Incapable d'apercevoir son regard sous ses lunettes et son chapeau, ni même la couleur de sa peau, elle plissa ses yeux trempés de larmes en baissant confusément son regard émeraude, se renfrognant craintivement contre le dossier de sa balancelle en laissant ses lèvres chevroter chétivement contre la main de son assaillant.

* * *

Les yeux réduits à deux fentes derrière le sombre verre de ses lunettes, le jeune mutant hargneux pressait maladroitement et fébrilement la nuque de sa protégée entre ses trois doigts bandés et tremblants, tandis que son autre main la bâillonnait fermement pour étouffer ses sanglots et ses hurlements éventuels. Sa peau blanche comme de la porcelaine était douce et veloutée telle la peau d'une pêche, et le cœur du mutant s'emballa sous la puissance des émotions qui l'assaillirent. Il désirait la toucher davantage, tatouer sa peau de la sienne, graver son empreinte sur elle, flatter ses longs cheveux entre ses doigts et la prendre dans ses bras pour la câliner inlassablement. Raphael était littéralement envoûté par sa beauté naturelle et, alors que son cœur battait au rythme du souffle ardent et saccadé de sa protégée, il cligna confusément des yeux en plongeant son regard verdoyant dans les deux émeraudes des siens. Il désirait tout connaître d'elle, depuis la chaleur de son corps jusqu'aux secrets les plus intimes de son âme. Le cœur serré à ses sanglots, bouleversé de la voir si terrorisée, il soupira tristement dans son écharpe en plissant ses yeux brûlants de respect envers cette âme fragile.

-« J'vais vous lâcher…mais seulement si vous me promettez de ne pas hurler…ni de vous enfuir », murmura Raphael du bout des lèvres, craignant d'effrayer davantage sa protégée avec sa voix naturellement rauque qu'il trouvait peu rassurante.

Après une intense hésitation de la part de la jeune femme qui semblait interminable aux yeux du mutant, il la sentit finalement hocher maladroitement quoique fébrilement la tête entre ses mains tremblantes, bandées et crispées. Son cœur se renversa alors qu'un sourire imperceptible dévora ses lèvres dissimulées sous son écharpe. Depuis le soir où ses yeux émeraude se furent posées sur sa beauté immuable et ensorceleuse, Raphael avait maintes fois rêvé du moment où il la rencontrerait. De ce moment précis. Ayant très envie de lui donner une chance et de lui faire confiance, le jeune mutant acerbe relâcha la pression contre les lèvres si soyeuses de sa protégée, et il retira sa main en la brûlant d'un regard envoûté derrière les sombres verres de ses lunettes. Lisant très clairement la peur et la méfiance dans ses yeux luisants de larmes, il était néanmoins rassuré de la voir tenir son engagement et ne pas s'enfuir ou même hurler. Désirant la rassurer et gagner sa confiance, il entrouvrit ses lèvres derrière son écharpe mais, contre toute attente, la jeune femme le précéda.

-« Éloignez-vous de moi », lâcha-t-elle plutôt sèchement d'une voix tremblante et rythmée par sa terreur palpable.

Bien plus stupéfait par la consonance de sa voix somptueuse et cristalline qu'il entendait pour la première fois que par ses mots, Raphael sentit son cœur se décrocher. Périlleusement ensorcelé, son sang bouillonna dans ses veines et ses artères, diffusant à son corps palpitant la sonorité de sa phonation qui sonnait parfaite à ses oreilles. Néanmoins, les mots si secs et repoussants de la demoiselle brisèrent son cœur si fervent en morceaux. Agenouillé auprès de sa balancelle sur laquelle il l'avait respectueusement et délicatement allongée, réalisant pour la première fois combien ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proche l'un de l'autre, Raphael se sentit tomber en chute libre. Le désir d'entendre à nouveau sa voix cristalline le démangea et, sans réellement réfléchir à sa réponse, perdant ses moyens, il se redressa aussitôt en se voûtant en avant pour adopter une posture plus craintive, digne d'un animal en fuite dans un confus _« oké, j'm'éloigne »_. Comme pour lui promettre dévotion, il recula d'un pas maladroit en levant ses mains devant lui en signe de respect, d'abnégation et d'allégeance.

-« Je…pardon…pour ça… », bafouilla-t-il maladroitement quoique sincèrement du bout des lèvres, d'une voix chaude et éraillée.

Sans répondre, la jeune femme remonta fébrilement ses genoux contre elle comme pour se protéger de lui, les yeux débordants de larmes et de crainte. Les sombres verres des lunettes de son geôlier empêchaient son regard émeraude de pénétrer le sien, et cela la frustra terriblement. Elle était parfaitement incapable de savoir s'il la regardait respectueusement ou bien s'il la violait d'un regard pervers, et cette éventualité l'épouvanta. Ainsi, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres serrées, la jeune humaine détourna le regard avec une sécheresse qui fit déglutir Raphael.

Les secondes s'écoulaient d'une lenteur absolument agonisante pour Raphael qui désespérait de la réponse de sa protégée laquelle ne répondit cependant pas, comme pour lui interdire d'entendre à nouveau le son suave et cristallin de sa voix. Sa tendre humaine avait peur de lui, et cela lui était insupportable…pourtant, il ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur. Ses mains si rugueuses l'avaient presque étouffée. Le cœur saignant et terriblement lourd face à ce silence impérissable, il entrouvrit à nouveau ses lèvres balafrées et tremblantes contre son écharpe.

-« Écoutez…vous étiez au bord de l'inconscience. J'voulais simplement vous aider », reprit-il avec prudence et sincérité, les mains toujours levées devant lui comme pour lever le drapeau blanc.

Sa frange rousse, coiffée avec finesse et droiture, rougeoyait au clair de lune et frémissait au gré du vent polaire, tandis qu'elle clignait confusément ses yeux bas, les bras crispés autour de ses genoux. Tout lui revint en mémoire tel un boomerang et elle grimaça méchamment en relevant son regard confus vers lui. Elle avait perdu connaissance et un corps chaud, musclé et réconfortant l'avait secourue. C'était lui. Cet inconnu colossal chaudement et effroyablement déguisé. Une lueur jusqu'alors inconnue pour Raphael éclaira son regard : de la reconnaissance.

-« Merci… », murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres, toujours renfrognée sur sa balancelle comme en recherche de protection.

Sa voix était envoûtante. Douce comme le miel, et fragile comme du verre, elle accompagnait merveilleusement ce mot pourtant simple mais si inestimable aux yeux de Raphael. Depuis que son cher Père l'avait autorisé à quitter fréquemment les égouts la nuit – six ans plus tôt – il avait secouru un nombre incalculable d'humains, mais jamais aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait remercié. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais attendu quoique ce soit en retour il s'était toujours assuré d'appliquer les règles et de _disparaître dans la nuit_.

Néanmoins, tout était différent avec sa belle inconnue. Elle le séduisait constamment jusqu'à lui faire perdre toute logique. Il avait passé des mois à l'épier depuis les ombres pour s'assurer de sa sécurité, jusqu'à cette soirée hivernale de décembre où tout venait de basculer dans son cœur et dans son âme. Il aurait pu s'enfuir avant son réveil, mais une force inconnue lui avait hurlé de rester auprès d'elle.

Les yeux douloureusement plissés sous les sombres verres de ses lunettes, terriblement touché par la sincérité de ce _merci_ qu'il grava dans sa mémoire, il la dévorait des yeux comme son égérie. Comme une flamme inaccessible qu'il rêvait de toucher à satiété et de faire sienne. Raphael connaissait les règles de son Maître par cœur, pourtant, le jeune mutant acerbe aimait beaucoup ce jeu dangereux. Il se sentait effroyablement ridicule dans ce déguisement face à sa tendre humaine, mais sa compagnie assouvissait un tant soit peu la curiosité insatiable qu'il avait toujours nourrie envers le genre humain. Il en désirait secrètement davantage.


	5. Chapter 4

**_A/N_** _: Bonjour ! J'ai pensé que cette histoire avait besoin d'une suite. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise, bonne lecture !_

 ** _Rappel_** _: les TMNT ne m'appartiennent pas –_ _t_ _ous les droits sont réservés à leurs créateurs_

* * *

Par peur de la voir fuir d'un instant à l'autre, Raphael n'osait plus le moindre geste. Pétrifié devant elle, toujours maladroitement agenouillé tel un serviteur au pied de sa balancelle et les bras craintivement tendus devant lui en signe d'abnégation, il la regardait peureusement du coin de l'œil avec une profonde curiosité, derrière le sombre verre de ses lunettes de soleil fissurées. Sa beauté était sans pareil et Raphael adorait laisser son regard flâner sur elle au rythme des battements affolés de son cœur saignant de mutant.

Le timbre frêle mais teinté de caractère de sa voix résonnait encore à ses oreilles telle une douce musique dont il aurait pu se repaître jusqu'à plus soif. Sa tendre humaine l'avait remercié et, à ses yeux, cette gratitude valait tout l'or du monde. Néanmoins, un silence strident et presque inquiétant s'était rapidement installé entre eux et, tandis que Raphael la dévorait inlassablement de son regard luisant et fasciné, la jeune humaine avait préféré baisser les yeux, se contentant de quelques coups d'œil peu rassurés çà et là envers son geôlier, les bras toujours fermement et craintivement enroulés autour de ses jambes qu'elle pressait contre sa poitrine qui gonflait au rythme de sa respiration confuse et saccadée.

Raphael désirait tout connaître d'elle, depuis son caractère jusqu'à la chaleur de sa peau d'albâtre. Hélas, tout les séparait. Ils appartenaient à des mondes différents et le jeune mutant fiévreux savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait vivre qu'à l'ombre de ses pas et veiller sur elle qu'au clair de lune. Pourtant, Raphael avait beau savoir les règles par cœur, il demeurait attiré vers elle comme un aimant et rien n'avait le pouvoir de conjurer cette attraction illogique et démesurée. Raphael était ivre d'elle et rien ni personne ne pouvait lui barrer cette route dangereuse, pas même ses frères. Il souhaitait discuter avec elle, écouter à nouveau sa voix si belle et la comprendre. Aussi entrouvrit-il maladroitement ses lèvres humides et tremblantes derrière la laine de sa grosse écharpe.

-« Vous d'vez certainement trouver ça bizarre…on n'se connaît pas, mais j'vous avais déjà aperçue plusieurs fois dans la rue, avant. »

Comme réveillée par le son si fragile quoique rocailleux de la voix étouffée de son geôlier, la jeune humaine cligna confusément ses yeux humides couleur émeraude et demeura silencieuse de longues secondes, confuse.

-« Ah oui ? » demanda-t-elle pensivement du bout des lèvres.

Puis, elle fronça les sourcils, songeuse. Tandis qu'elle semblait fouiller sa mémoire, les yeux levés au ciel, la bouche arrondie et un doigt posé contre ses lèvres, Raphael ne put s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux, bien malgré lui. Sa beauté était tant déconcertante que fascinante. Son regard verdoyant et ses lèvres roses luisaient au clair de lune. Toute inquiétude, toute peur et tout tourment avaient brusquement déserté son visage angélique : ne demeurait plus que la confusion. Après une quarantaine de secondes qui semblèrent interminables à Raphael, la jeune femme esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire timide et craintif en inclinant curieusement la tête sur le côté.

-« Hum…moi non. Étiez-vous toujours habillé aussi… »

Elle hésita longuement puis dévisagea curieusement l'accoutrement de son interlocuteur qu'elle trouvait tant terrifiant qu'étrange.

-« …aussi chaudement que ça ? » conclut-elle finalement en souriant timidement.

Agréablement surpris et étrangement amusé par sa tentative de faire de l'humour sur son déguisement grotesque – ce qui était plutôt bon signe à ses yeux – Raphael haussa un sourcil à l'ombre de ses lunettes fissurées avant de baisser la tête et d'éclater nerveusement et maladroitement de rire sous sa chaude écharpe. Sa frange rousse chatouillait ses longs cils noirs, son pompon s'était incliné vers lui au-dessus de sa tête et à cet instant, il la trouva tout simplement adorable. Ses mimiques le séduisaient bien davantage que sa beauté. Son cœur s'emballa dangereusement lorsqu'il se surprit à l'admirer une énième fois et, confus, il massa nerveusement et honteusement sa nuque en faisant mine de regarder ailleurs.

-« Euh…ouais… », marmonna-t-il de sa voix rauque, étouffée par sa grosse écharpe d'hiver.

Bien qu'il eût rit, sa réponse si brève et hésitante serra le cœur de la demoiselle qui se surprit à ressentir de la sympathie à l'égard de cet étranger exagérément camouflé qui l'avait tant effrayée au premier abord. Elle décela de la gêne mais aussi de la honte dans cette voix éraillée et elle regretta aussitôt sa question. Supposant alors que cet accoutrement n'était pas destiné à la terroriser mais que cela cachait quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond et intime, elle déglutit silencieusement puis détourna le regard.

Cette attitude brisa le cœur de Raphael qui se sentit à nouveau monstrueusement ridicule dans cet accoutrement et son souffle se saccada tandis qu'il la dévorait secrètement et inlassablement des yeux. L'heure tournait et il devait retourner au repaire au risque d'attirer la suspicion de ses frères. Pourtant, il désirait plus que tout demeurer auprès d'elle pour la rassurer et apprendre à la connaître. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'elle et il souhaitait cette proximité éternelle. Songeant néanmoins qu'il avait bravé déjà assez de règles et d'interdits pour cette nuit, il se redressa lentement et confusément en espérant ne pas l'effrayer davantage, puis il recula de quelques pas maladroits vers son balcon.

-« Je…dois partir…soyez plus prudente à l'avenir », bredouilla-t-il tout en s'éloignant d'elle, bien à contrecœur.

Et alors que le jeune mutant épris s'apprêtait à sauter de son balcon pour s'évanouir dans la nuit, persuadé de ne plus jamais revivre un tel moment avec sa tendre humaine, il se produisit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais osé imaginer, même dans ses rêves les plus fous.

-« Attendez…comment vous vous appelez ? »

Lorsque sa protégée bafouilla ces quelques mots de sa voix frêle et douce comme pour le retenir, Raphael cligna bêtement des yeux derrière ses sombres lunettes de soleil puis il se tourna presque craintivement vers elle, décontenancé et incrédule. Cette humaine ignorait la laideur de son visage. Elle ignorait tout de sa personne et malgré tout, elle s'intéressait à lui. Cela le gonfla étrangement de fierté et son cœur battit la chamade. Comme sous hypnose, il lui fallu de longues secondes avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole pour lui répondre le plus simplement du monde, d'une voix rauque et chaleureuse.

-« Raphael »

Aussitôt sa réponse rétorquée, une nouvelle curiosité le rendit néanmoins insatisfait : il mourrait d'envie de connaître son prénom en retour et pourtant, craignant le rejet, il n'osait pas le lui demander. Raphael ne s'était jamais réellement considéré comme un grand timide, mais chaque fois qu'il se trouvait près de cette jeune femme, il découvrait des traits de sa personnalité dont il n'avait lui-même jamais soupçonné l'existence. Ainsi s'était-il découvert calme, patient, curieux…et timide.

-« Moi c'est Rose »

Cette voix si douce – dont il s'imaginait déjà rêver les nuits futures – l'extirpa sans tarder de ses songes comme pour répondre à ses tourments silencieux. Alors qu'il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de rétorquer et lui offrit un sourire timide en le regardant avec profondeur, comme si elle cherchait à apprivoiser son regard derrière le sombre verre de ses lunettes de soleil, dénuée de la peur palpable qu'elle éprouvait plus tôt.

-« J'espère qu'on se reverra, Raphael »

Le pompon de son bonnet s'était à nouveau incliné vers lui et il ne put retenir un sourire attendri, dissimulé par son écharpe volumineuse. Cette jeune femme faisait fondre son cœur comme du chocolat et, monstrueusement heureux, il acquiesça aussitôt d'un hochement de tête comblé.

-« Je…j'pourrais passer demain dans la soirée, si vous en avez envie… »

Réalisant aussitôt l'étrangeté de sa proposition irréfléchie, il sentit ses joues chauffer douloureusement sous son écharpe. Raclant nerveusement sa gorge, il détourna le regard avec maladresse et confusion, sen sentant comme le plus parfait des idiots.

-« Enfin…comme ça…juste pour voir comment vous allez… » bafouilla-t-il avec confusion en croisant ses bras musclés sous son plastron, les sourcils froncés derrière le verre rayé de ses lunettes.

-« J'en serais ravie », rétorqua-t-elle simplement dans un sourire faible et fatigué.

Comblé, le jeune mutant lui adressa un dernier sourire qu'elle ne put discerner puis, telle une ombre, il s'évada dans les ténèbres. Tandis qu'il s'accroupit dans une ruelle non loin de son immeuble pour soulever une plaque d'égout lourde et sale, Raphael ne cessait de se remémorer sa voix, son regard, son sourire. Elle l'attirait bien plus que cela n'était raisonnable. Après un dernier regard empli de nostalgie mais aussi d'excitation vers le ciel étoilé, il replaça correctement la plaque d'égout derrière lui et déambula songeusement en direction du repaire. Il avait passé trois longs mois à épier sa tendre humaine et finalement, il l'avait rencontrée et cette conversation l'avait comblé.

Rose. Ce prénom lui seyait à merveille et, envoûté, Raphael attendait déjà impatiemment le nouveau crépuscule pour quitter le malheur et le chagrin des égouts. Il désirait la revoir et se repaître de sa proximité à satiété. Ils appartenaient à des mondes différents et pourtant, Raphael ne s'était jamais senti si proche du monde humain, mais surtout, de Rose.


	6. Chapter 5

**_A/N_** _: Bonjour ! Je mourrais d'envie d'écrire la suite et de connaître vos impressions ! J'adore écrire cette histoire et j'espère que vous aimez toujours autant la lire. Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser le petit succès que cette humble histoire d'amour a. Des bisous et un grand merci pour vos reviews._

 _P.S_ _: je n'ai pas touché au clavier depuis cet été, soyez indulgents._

 ** _Rappel_** _: les TMNT ne m'appartiennent pas –_ _t_ _ous les droits sont réservés à leurs créateurs_

* * *

Était-ce le fruit d'un surmenage, d'une baisse de tension ou encore d'une fatigue extrême ? Le fait était qu'elle avait perdu connaissance en pleine rue. Un étranger camouflé des pieds à la tête et dont elle ignorait tout lui avait cependant épargné l'impact du goudron qui avait tout de même absorbé son chocolat chaud aux couleurs intenses. Des bandages sales, décousus et grossièrement noués cachaient ses doigts à la manière de moufles, des lunettes de soleil aux verres sombres et teintés dissimulaient son regard qu'elle n'avait cessé de chercher, une épaisse écharpe étouffait sa voix rauque et un large trench-coat bun semblait le réchauffer en cette froide nuit de décembre. Rose était très observatrice et aucun détail de son apparence ne lui avait échappé, malgré la crainte extrême qu'il lui avait inspirée. Frustrée de ne pas avoir pu ne serait-ce qu'entrevoir cet étranger inquiétant, elle avait donc discrètement tenté d'imaginer son apparence sous ses vêtements trop nombreux pour être comptés, mais elle n'y était pas parvenue. Il était corpulent, là était sa seule certitude, mais elle désirait en connaître davantage. Elle souhaitait savoir qui se cachait sous cet accoutrement étrange qu'elle avait trouvé si peu rassurant.

D'ordinaire et d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvînt, elle s'était toujours montrée très méfiante envers le monde entier, même envers les rares amitiés qu'elle avait nouées, et ce depuis la trahison cuisante dont elle avait été victime quelques années auparavant. Mais avec cet inconnu, c'était différent. La terreur puis la méfiance qu'il lui avait inspirées les cinq premières minutes avaient rapidement été dissipées par la curiosité ainsi qu'une certaine empathie pour cet être qu'elle avait trouvé très touchant. Lorsqu'il s'était évanoui dans la nuit, elle avait réprimé un hoquet de stupeur et s'était rapidement penchée par-delà son toit-terrasse, craignant voir sa silhouette inerte gisant au fond de la ruelle. Pourtant, son regard effaré ne trouva qu'une ruelle déserte. Quelle personne normalement constituée serait capable de sauter du toit d'un building de quinze étages comme il l'avait fait sans se blesser ? Comment avait-il su où elle habitait lorsqu'il l'a ramenée chez elle dans son inconscience ? Tant de questions demeuraient sans réponses.

Tout ce qu'elle connaissait de lui, c'était son prénom murmuré dans un souffle pur, quasi-mélancolique, qui contrebalançait sa voix rauque, grave et cassée qui l'avait tant fait frémir. Raphael s'était montré très mystérieux et il attisait sa curiosité réputée si redoutable. Rose se sentait tout simplement incapable de laisser cet étrange inconnu disparaître de cette façon sans avoir obtenu des réponses à ses tourments. La curiosité était un vilain défaut, elle le savait pertinemment, mais elle était désormais intimement persuadée que malgré son accoutrement qui lui faisait étrangement penser à celui d'un serial killer, Raphael n'avait pas souhaité l'effrayer. Au contraire, il avait pris la peine de la rassurer sur ses intentions et avait adopté une posture si craintive que la jeune femme s'en était retrouvée très empathique. S'il avait si exagérément camouflé son apparence jusqu'à sa peau, la raison était tout autre, c'était une évidence. Il l'avait intriguée plus que de raison et elle brûlait d'envie d'en savoir plus. Ainsi lui avait-elle soufflé dans un demi-sourire incertain, délicat mais délicieusement curieux : _« j'espère qu'on se reverra, Raphael »_.

* * *

 _Septembre, octobre, novembre, décembre. Quarante-cinq minutes, une heure, deux heures._ Raphael n'avait jamais réellement été conscient du temps qu'il avait consacré à sa tendre humaine depuis que son regard émeraude s'était posé sur elle la première fois. Chaque nuit depuis lors, il s'était établi sur le toit voisin au sien afin de l'observer et veiller sur elle depuis les ombres. Il n'avait jamais trop compris ce lien illogique qui l'enchaînait à elle et encore moins comment un animal muté tel que lui pouvait être attiré physiquement par une humaine. Car, même s'il désirait l'oublier, il n'était rien de plus qu'une erreur de la nature, le fruit d'un accident génétique, et cette condition les obligeraient, lui et ses frères, à se tapir dans la pénombre le reste de leur misérable existence. Raphael, par sa volonté de combattre le crime, tentait de rendre sa vie un peu moins pénible en lui donnant un semblant de sens, mais malgré lui, il se plaisait secrètement à croire que Rose était la personne qui était susceptible de donner encore davantage de sens à vie. Elle l'ignorait, mais elle le rapprochait du monde humain bien plus que toutes les nuits qu'il avait passées à combattre le crime, et il adorait secrètement cela. Après avoir passé des mois à observer sa tendre humaine depuis les ombres, un contact avait finalement été établi avec elle et, un grand pas avait été franchi pour lui.

Lorsque sa protégée avait exprimé son souhait de le revoir, il n'en avait tout simplement pas cru ses oreilles. À cet instant, il était persuadé de ne jamais l'avoir trouvée aussi irrésistible et désirable. Bien que n'ayant jamais trop toléré les sentiments que cette humaine déferlait en lui depuis le premier jour, ne s'étant jamais décrit comme un grand sentimental, Raphael avait souvent rêvé d'elle la nuit et lorsqu'il ne dormait pas, il se surprenait à imaginer une tendre proximité avec elle, à sa grande honte. Il la désirait tellement qu'il s'était imaginé maintes fois perdre ses mains tremblantes dans sa longue chevelure cuivrée jusqu'à l'emmêler délicieusement. Il désirait la caresser, s'approprier son corps comme aucun autre auparavant, laisser son odeur sur elle, et tatouer des baisers brûlants sur sa peau d'albâtre si veloutée. Près d'elle, il avait le sentiment d'être différent et il aimait étrangement beaucoup cela. Elle avait le don de le transformer positivement. Mais comment pourrait-elle un jour accepter auprès d'elle un être tel que lui ?

Lorsque Raphael se présenta sur son toit-terrasse le lendemain soir, comme convenu, elle semblait déjà l'attendre, confortablement allongée sur sa balancelle comme de coutume, un livre d'une épaisseur effrayante entre les mains. Du moins, il se plaisait à croire qu'elle l'attendait. Elle semblait tellement absorbée par son livre, qu'elle ne le remarqua pas. Il ne connaissait absolument rien d'elle et pourtant, il savait pertinemment que chaque soir, il l'aurait trouvée sur sa balancelle à bayer aux corneilles. Alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle à pas de loup, toujours aussi grossièrement dissimulé que la veille, il déglutit, sans s'empêcher de dévorer des yeux son visage d'albâtre si paisible. Il était un _ninja_ , un guerrier de l'ombre qui n'était pas habitué à se découvrir face à un être humain. Cette situation étrange le perturbait énormément et il ne se sentait pas rassuré, même si l'humaine en question occupait toutes ses pensées depuis trois mois.

 _« Ne vous approchez d'un être humain sous aucun prétexte. Ils sont tous cupides et égoïstes. Aucun d'entre eux n'hésitera à vous enfermer dans un laboratoire pour le l'argent, tâchez de ne pas l'oublier, mes fils »_. Les mots de Splinter lui revinrent brutalement à l'esprit. Il avait tord de chercher la confiance d'un être humain, il le savait pertinemment, mais il ne parvenait pas à refreiner ses désirs à l'égard de Rose. Elle exerçait une attraction trop puissante sur lui. Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres dissimulées par son écharpe épaisse tandis que, tâchant de se détendre et de balayer ses craintes, il s'accroupit à un mètre d'elle, le cœur tambourinant dans son plastron de kératine. Sans la lâcher de son regard émeraude et brûlant derrière le sombre verre de ses lunettes, Raphael respira profondément de longues secondes avant d'oser s'adresser à elle d'une voix rauque et langoureuse au possible, étouffée par son écharpe.

-« Salut, Rose. »

Dans son sursaut, un hoquet d'horreur brûla sa gorge et elle plaqua nerveusement son livre contre sa poitrine. Lorsque son regard se posa sur lui, sa grimace se changea en un sourire nerveux quoique étrangement rassuré.

-« 'Scuse, j'voulais pas t'effrayer », s'excusa-t-il aussitôt sans réussir à réprimer un sourire attendri, dissimulé par la laine de son écharpe.

Le tutoiement se fit instinctif pour lui mais cela ne sembla pas déranger sa tendre humaine, ce qui le rassura. Secouant aussitôt la tête, la jeune femme respira profondément pour calmer les battements affolés de son cœur tandis qu'elle se redressa maladroitement pour s'installer en tailleur face à lui, arrangeant son plaid couleur crème sur ses genoux.

-« Je vais vraiment finir par te prendre pour un serial killer », admit-elle en arborant une moue à la fois souriante et déconfite.

Sa longue et abondante chevelure cuivrée – dont quelques mèches rebelles ondulaient finement – était joliment emmêlée par le vent léger et sa frange, devenue un peu trop longue, encadrait son visage ovale à la perfection. Il la trouvait aussi jolie et rayonnante qu'au premier jour. Ses mots le firent tristement sourire. Visiblement, son fatal _« salut, Rose »_ , n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Tout penaud, il pinça ses lèvres sous son écharpe en appuyant maladroitement sur son chapeau, nerveux à l'idée qu'elle eût pu entrevoir la couleur de sa peau.

-« Ouais…pardon », marmonna-t-il en baissant le regard, légèrement blessé.

Malgré le sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé, cette comparaison lui rappela brutalement et tristement combien elle avait eu peur de lui la veille. Un _serial killer_. Avait-elle encore peur de lui ? Elle était en tout cas toujours méfiante, cela sautait aux yeux. Son regard pensif se posa presque fatalement sur le livre qu'elle pressait toujours contre son cœur, tel un trésor. Désirant se montrer de confiance et effacer toutes les questions qui se reflétaient déjà dans le regard de sa protégée et auxquelles il ne désirait pas être soumis, le jeune mutant inclina sa tête sur le côté.

-« T'as du courage de lire ça, moi j'ai jamais été trop branché lecture », marmonna-t-il dans un petit rire rauque d'autodérision.

Ses mots amenèrent un nouveau sourire sur le visage de sa protégée qui regarda son livre avec engouement.

-« Je sais, ça paraît gros comme ça, mais quand l'histoire me plaît, je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter ».

Un sourire léger se dessina sur les lèvres de Raphael lorsqu'il lu tant de passion dans son regard. Il se sentait heureux d'apprendre enfin quelque chose d'elle, quelque chose d'inobservable. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui répondre, désirant en connaître davantage, elle lui fit refermer mécaniquement sa mâchoire de sa voix si douce qui le glaça d'un souffle.

-« Qui es-tu, Raphael ? »

Lorsque Rose lui posa cette question si franchement et l'arracha à ses songes, sa gorge se serra et il soupira silencieusement sous son écharpe. Il venait d'apprendre une deuxième chose la concernant : elle avait un sacré caractère et cela lui plu beaucoup. « _Un peu comme moi »_ , songea-t-il tristement. _Forte, mais fragile à la fois_. C'était ainsi qu'il l'avait imaginée lorsque son regard émeraude s'était posé sur elle la première fois. Dans cette question pourtant simple, Raphael ressentait tout. Sa méfiance, sa confusion, ses doutes, mais aussi sa fragilité. C'était une question très silencieuse dans laquelle Raphael était capable d'en entendre d'autres sous-jacentes, comme si elles lui étaient hurlées. _Comment savais-tu où j'habitais hier ? Comment as-tu pu sauter du toit sans te blesser ? Pourquoi te caches-tu sous cette masse de vêtements ?_ Toutes ces questions légitimes auxquelles il se sentait incapable de fournir une réponse claire.

Cette conversation, Raphael l'avait attendue et pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais réellement anticipée. Il savait pertinemment qu'il se montrait très mystérieux devant elle et cela devait la déstabiliser. Elle devait probablement déjà ressentir sa différence. Son accoutrement plus qu'étrange l'avait déjà amenée à le questionner la veille, mais elle devait certainement s'interroger sur bien d'autres points : il connaissait son adresse, il avait sauté du toit la veille et il avait escaladé la façade de son building ce soir-là pour la rejoindre. Ce comportement n'était pas normal au regard d'un être humain. Le cœur douloureusement compressé et le regard bas, toujours humblement accroupi devant elle, il se sentit soudain misérable. Il se sentait incapable de lui mentir au risque de perdre une confiance tant désirée.

-« Je suis…différent », marmonna-t-il de sa voix rauque en osant un regard confus vers elle.

Troublée par sa réponse, elle le dévisagea légèrement en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Les yeux confusément plissés, elle remonta son plaid sur ses bras comme pour se protéger du froid environnant. Devant son regard silencieux mais interrogatif à la fois, Raphael soupira silencieusement.

-« J'suis différent d'une manière que tu peux pas comprendre. J'aimerais t'en dire plus, mais j'peux pas…si j'pouvais je le ferais, crois-moi, ajouta-t-il avec difficulté du bout des lèvres. Sache juste que je ne te veux aucun mal et que si je te cache des choses, c'est parce que je ne veux pas t'effrayer à cause de ma différence. Et ça va au-delà de mon apparence ».

Le visage de la jeune humaine se défroissa légèrement à ses mots.

-« Je comprends. Le problème, c'est que tu es trop mystérieux…tu me rends trop curieuse et je crois qu'on va être obligés de se revoir, avoua-t-elle dans un demi-sourire piteux qui fit douloureusement battre le cœur saignant de Raphael.

Ses joues avaient rosi et cela l'attendri. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir se montrer à elle tel qu'il était. Il aurait aimé pouvoir effacer les craintes et les doutes qui planaient toujours malgré elle dans son regard si pur.

-« Cool parce que toi aussi, tu m'rends curieux », marmonna-t-il confusément d'une voix rauque qui trahissait son allégresse.

Elle s'intéressait à lui, Raphael en était intimement persuadé et il savait désormais qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais revenir en arrière. Depuis le premier jour, il savait que Rose était unique et il désirait aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il pouvait entreprendre avec elle : la connaître toute entière, l'aimer, la désirer, mais aussi la protéger jusqu'à son dernier souffle. La seule chose qu'il craignait et qu'il se refusait à imaginer, c'était le regard qu'elle poserait sur lui le jour où elle découvrirait son apparence monstrueuse. Il savait qu'il jouait à un jeu dangereux et il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait se cacher d'elle perpétuellement. Il pouvait encore disparaître de sa vie, l'irréparable n'était pas encore commis, mais il s'en sentait parfaitement incapable. L'attraction était trop intense.


End file.
